


Harsh Conditions

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, amazingphil fanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, danisnotonfire fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Teen!Dan x Teen!Phil]</p><p>Phil is being forced by his family to go on a holiday with them where he meets a beautiful boy named Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Conditions

The weather was almost unbearable for Phil. He never did like severe weather conditions. He always preferred a moderate temperature; to Phil, that sounded like the most mundane thing in the world. Phil, currently, was being forced by his mother to attend a “special family trip”, also known as having to live in the icy, cold mountains for an entire week. He had to trudge a small distance to the small hotel he’d be staying in. **  
**

“This town has got everything!” He overheard his mother saying to his brother. “It’s got sledding, skiing, lots of good restaurants! It even has stuff to do inside the hotel! Doesn’t that sound exciting, Martin?” Martin looked up at his mother as she had turned around in her seat in the passenger’s seat to look at him.

“Sounds cool, mum,” he responded, almost like he wasn’t even listening. Looking back down at his phone, Phil’s mother then turned to lay her eyes upon her ebony haired child

Phil then responded to her previous question with: “Sounds like a real blast…” She knew how he felt about snow. He dreaded having to walk in it. After the short trip to the hotel where the entire family checked in, Phil’s eyes took a moment to study the cabin-like room. It had a large fireplace at the other end of the room and several sofas and tables for chatting and eating.

People were bustling about with suitcases to their floors, while some were getting ready to leave and go home. Oh, how he wished he were one of those people. As Phil’s eyes scanned the room, his eyes fell upon another teenager who looked almost as bored as he was. He was wearing what looked like a billion layers of clothing with a beanie and jeans.  The boy had brown hair that matched his eyes was considerably shorter than him. At least he wasn’t the only one being miserable.

Upon closer inspection, Phil concluded: yes, this was a very cute boy who was sharing the same hotel with him. Phil was openly gay. His parents knew, his brother knew, and he was not ashamed. He was willing to look this boy up and down, thinking, “Yes. We would be the cutest couple ever. Our children would be so adorable. He’s probably the best dad in the world. Please, father my children.”

But, like with most crushes in life, Phil scratched that idea instantly. When was he ever going to meet that random stranger. He was standing with what looked like his family as they tried to stuff things into their suitcase that had fallen out. The brown haired boy just watched, holding a black duffle bag over his shoulder and looking down at his crappy flip phone.

The boy looked up, just briefly making eye contact. “Oh crap!” Phil thought, immediately averting his eyes. Now, not only was he never going to meet this cutie, but he had to avoid him now! No way he’d let this boy meet him, know Phil was eyeing him up and down for a solid minute! Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the boy follow his family to an elevator.

It was then when his mother snapped him out of his fantasy. “Are you ready to go, honey?” She beckoned him to the elevator that took them all to their room on the something-ith floor. As he and his family walked and found their room, he couldn’t help but see the family just a few rooms down from them. It was the boy with his parents and what was probably his brother. They were sharing the same floor? What was the odds if that ever happening?

The day, Phil spent the entire time in the room as his parents and his brother went to explore the area. His mother, knowing his hatred of the cold, didn’t force him to join the activities. Phil just sat on the white duvet, listening to crappy reality shows and playing with whatever had had brought on the trip.

But being in a room for several hours on end can be very boring, especially with his family out. They probably weren’t returning until that evening, so why not take a stroll around the hotel? This is exactly what Phil did. He walked and walked and walked until he had run out of places to go. He looked at the dining area, the gym, the lounge, everything. After running out of interesting places to see, he took a seat on one of the many sofas in the lounge area.

It was only then that he saw him. The boy from earlier was in the lounge as well, talking to his brother. He seemed to be wearing less layers than before. His brother was holding skiing equipment. Phil began looking at him up and down again. His legs were long, but not as long as his. And his eyes were brown now he could see him more clearly. They were a pool of chocolate. He wished he could get a closer look.

When he saw his face again, he saw the boy was looking at him. “Oh my God!” Phil thought. “He saw me checking him out…” Phil’s face went a shady pink, blaming it on the fire he was sitting next to. The boy smiled and waved off his brother as he exited the lounge. Phil’s eyes wandered to the flames. Oh, how he wished to throw himself into them.

When Phil looked back at the boy, he was looking at him. The boy waved as he made his way over. Phil could feel himself mentally self-destructing. This cute boy was about to speak to him! He could feel himself straightening his back, in preparation for this.

“Hello,” he greeted an extremely nervous Phil. “I saw you looking at me.”

“S-Sorry about that… I must’ve zoned out,” Phil half-lied. He knew full-well what he was looking at, but that didn’t mean the boy hadn’t mesmerized him with his attractiveness. He took the courage and said, “My name is Phil. What’s your name?”

“Dan,” the boy responded. Dan. It rolls off Phil’s tongue well, very well. Could this boy get any more attractive? Why on earth did he have to have the sexiest name in all existence? “Nice to meet you, Phil. Let me guess, your parents drag you here? You hate snow or something?” This boy had just met Phil, and he already knew why Phil was being such a loner.

“How did you know?” Phil asked. “Was I that obvious?”

“I come here with my family every year,” Dan responds, his eyes staying focused on the fire. “I can always tell when there’s a moody teenager who’s mad at his parents for paying a fortune for them to be in a ski resort, because they don’t like the cold.” Phil’s face became flushed.

“I-It’s not like I’m not grateful, I just-!” Phil blurted out, quickly hushed by Dan.

“I understand, like I said, I come here every year,” Dan smoothly put a hand in front of his new friend. “You think I’m not burnt out? I’m so fucking burnt out, man. But, I know my parents love it here and they spend a fortune to bring me. So I come and try to have a good time. I have to go join my brother in skiing in a bit.” The word ‘had’ seemed to bite the air as it come out of Dan’s mouth. He didn’t like that Dan felt like he had to do something he obviously didn’t want to.

Dan’s eyes wandered over Phil for a moment. He was a taller boy with black hair and-what color were his eyes? Blue? Green? Dan thought he saw a hint of yellow. He didn’t want to dwell on it, but those were eyes he could definitely get lost in. He cleared his throat, but before he could say something else to the boy-

“Phil!” Phil’s head snapped in the direction he heard his name come from. “There you are. You weren’t in the room.”

“Sorry, mum,” Phil responded. “I went for a stroll. It got a little boring.” She looked up from Phil to Dan who was sitting on the arm of the sofa just across from Phil’s. His eyes went from looking at her son to her, respectfulness evident in his eyes.

“Who’s your friend, Phil?” She inquired. The boy put his hand out for her to shake.

He said, “Hello, Ma’am. I am Dan Howell, Phil’s new friend.” Phil’s eyes widened. New friend? This boy, possibly the hottest boy alive, wanted to be Phil’s friend. Sign Phil the fuck up!

“Hello, Dan,” she said, a smile gracing her cheeks. “Nice to meet you! You’re so polite; I’m happy Phil has someone like you to hang out with this week!” Dan, Phil, and Phil’s mum stood there a while, just having little chatter. It was then that Phil’s mum turned to her son and said, “Well, we’re about to go out to eat. Are you hungry, Phil?” Phil smiled, but still slightly bummed he had to ditch his new, hot friend.

Dan gave a wave before parting.

That evening, Dan spent all the time with his brother, skiing. He was never one to enjoy the cold, but he’d do anything if it meant making his brother happy. Adrian looked up to Dan greatly; Dan was Adrian’s role model. They were both brothers and best friends. Dan would never do anything to upset Adrian. When he finally got to crash that night on his bed that he shared with Adrian, his mind wandered back to earlier that evening.

Phil’s face. His face just screamed “adorable”. Dan wasn’t completely open about his sexuality. He was actually bisexual, but that was kind of looked down upon in his family. His mother didn’t like anything having to do with homosexuality, so Dan couldn’t fathom how she would react to bisexuality. He couldn’t even tell Adrian, his little brother. He was scared that Adrian would think differently of him, and he wanted to stay his role model.

“Besides,” Dan’s loud thoughts said in his head. “Phil’s probably straight anyways. And if he wasn’t, why would he be interested in me? I just met him today; no way that’d ever happen.” But Dan needed to see Phil’s face again. He had noticed the boy had moved into the room a couple doors down from him. Maybe he could pay him a visit tomorrow. He could spend time with Adrian later.

The next morning, Dan did just that. He had already called Phil his friend anyways, and this is what friends did. They spent time together. Phil was only going to be there for a week, so it only makes sense that Dan would want to see him as often as he could that short time he was going to be there.

Dan’s shaky hand knocked on the door. A boy answered the door, peeking his head out. It wasn’t Phil, but no doubt he was related to the boy. Dan felt a pang in his heart as his nervousness just rose. Could this guy see through him? Was his nervousness obvious? Dan didn’t feel nearly this nervous last night. Why was he acting this way all of the sudden?

“I-Is Phil there?” Dan asked, fiddling with his thumbs through his jumper sleeves. The boy, without talking, nodded. The mysterious boy disappeared into the hand before Phil appeared at the door in his brother’s place, a smile gracing his cheeks.

“Hey, Dan!” Phil smiled, stepping out of the room. Dan returned the smile. “What’s up?” Phil asked after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today,” Dan said, pulling at the collar of his jumper with his index finger. Dan was nervous as all hell; just the thought of this boy being near him made his heart pound. He wanted to know him better, so he could justify harboring a small crush for him. A second passed. “…so…?”

Phil was snapped out of his thoughts. While Dan thought he looked incredibly awkward, Phil couldn’t stop looking at the collarbone that popped out of his jumper when he pulled down the collar with his finger. Phil spat out, “O-Oh! Sorry! Yeah, that sounds great!”

The two boys spent the rest of the day together just talking, walking, doing things they thought to be fun. Phil showed Dan his Gameboy, and Dan showed him how to move his ears without touching them. Dan may have been nerdy, but he was a hot nerd. Phil couldn’t stop watching him for all the hours they spent together that day. When the day was coming to a close, Phil was sitting on the front patio of the building, looking out at all the pure, white snow. He looked over at Dan who seemed to be lost in thought.

The sun was coming to a set as Phil thought about all they had talked about and done that day. It was funny that Dan decided to devote an entire day to Phil, even though Phil thought himself to be extremely boring and nerdy. He was just Phil Lester. Nothing special. Dan’s eyes fell on Phil’s after being snapped out of his thoughts. It took them both a second to realize they were lost in each other’s eyes.

When Dan realized, he cleared his throat as if to alert Phil of the dangerous territory he was treading. Phil looked down at his thighs, face turning red.

“Hey… Phil… Can I ask a serious question?” Dan started. Phil silently nodded, not looking up from his thighs. “Are you… gay?” Phil’s ears twitched as he looked up at his new friend. His eyes seemed fixed Phil’s lips like they were longing to interlock. No… Dan couldn’t… Could he…?

Phil let out a throaty laugh and responded, “How did you know? Was I that obvious?” Dan rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I’m gay. I-I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable!” This wouldn’t be Phil’s first time to lose a good friend just because of his sexuality. He had lost many male friends who felt uncomfortable around a gay guy, because they weren’t comfortable enough with their sexuality.

“It doesn’t,” Dan smiled, a tear beginning to stain his cheek. “Because I’m bisexual. I’ve never told anyone that before… It feels so nice to say it out loud.” Dan’s eyes fixed on the horizon that was turning a nice purple as the sun was no longer visible. Just as the last sliver of light was leaving the snow, Phil leaned over to Dan and caught him by surprise.

He placed the gentlest kiss on his cheek. “It’s okay…” He whispered into his ear. “I love you just the way you are, Dan.” Phil couldn’t believe he had said that word to someone who he met yesterday. He sure was going to miss Dan when the week was over.


End file.
